East
by lunathesta
Summary: Folks said Jack Sparrow had no heart. But they were dead wrong. Now it's time to meet the one thing he does care about. The one thing he just might be willing to die for. Jack X O.C.
1. Unlikely Treasure

_Splash! _A spray of salt water hit Jack's face as he leaned over the rail of the ghastly ship. The dark waters reflected the bright party lights of the nobles' vessel they were edging towards silently as a ghost. That rich crowd of louts would never suspect a raid.

"Idiots." Jack muttered under his breath. He briefly considered shouting, and warning the ship, just to get back at his father, but he though better of it. The Captain had forbade him to go aboard. Jack and the rest of the crew watched and waited for the Captain's signal. Jack knew the look in his father's eye so well, he could see the signal coming. In three...two...one...

"Now!" In moments, the pirates were crashing the party. Upper class snobs screamed, ran, and clutched at their hearts. From the crow's nest of his father's almost empty ship, Jack watched the bloody scene unfold. Every fiber of him strained to join the crew. It didn't take long for the urge to become too great. In minutes, he was down the ropes, grabbing his dagger, and swinging overboard.

He aimed his upswing perfectly. Due to light body weight and momentum, he swung over the deck and into the rigging of the barge. He looked down at the thick of the fight longingly, watching the pathetic Navy soldiers attempt to defend the equally pathetic upper crust.

"Someday..." He growled down at the soldiers, "Someday I'll beat three of you with one hand tied behind me back." He slithered down the ropes and hugged the walls. He knew if he gave in and joined the fight, his father would catch him, and he'd get a flogging for disobedience. He'd rather avoid a sore backside for the present, so he'd take up the looting instead.

According to "Pirate gossip," there was something special on this ship- something that shouldn't be there. He, like his crew, assumed it was a huge chest of gold- and he wanted to be the first to find it. Maybe then his father would forgive him enough to just make him scrub the deck- instead of having pains in his back for a week.

Jack wrenched the first door open- kitchen. Nope. Next door- Crew bedrooms. Nope. Next door- Captain's cabin. He slipped inside. This was probably where the loot was. He wrenched open drawers and knocked things over, spilling maps and documents everywhere. Nothing of value. Nothing..._shiny. _He was turning to leave, when he noticed the door. One of the tables he had knocked over had pulled aside a curtain, and there was a door behind it. Jack tried the door: it was locked. Big surprise. Jack took a running leap and slammed his shoulder into the door, effectively crashing it to the ground.

One candle burned in the corner of what was clearly a very rich lady's apartments. Lace. Was. _Everywhere. _As he backed away from the perfectly white lace he effectively tripped over a chest, which was almost completely hidden under the bed. The chest was old, but handsomely made of a dark mahogany, with golden inlaid characters carving out the name _Lord De Mimsy. _He pulled the chest out with great difficulty. It was surprisingly heavy for its size, but then again, gold is pretty heavy.

Jack managed to drag the large chest up the stairs. Once he could have sworn that a female squeak emerged from the chest, but he quickly dismissed it as sounds from the brutal slaughter on the main deck. He only managed to drag it half way across the main deck before it was too much for the ten year old boy to handle. Soon Hank, the second mate, found him, chewed him out, and then helped Jack carry the chest to the Black Pearl.

The only reason the captain, his father, did not throw him overboard in disownment, was because of the his curiosity about the contents of the chest. None the less, he was furious. but his punishment was to be decided after the crew opened the chest. It took James the crews blacksmith torturous moments to open the special lock, Jack could see nothing but hairy backs as the lid creaked open.

"Blimey! Thisin' ain't no treasure! It's a stinkin' girl! WHAT THE HELL WE GONNA DO WITH THAT?"


	2. Jack's Punishment

_ Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and your grammatical help. Because there are two authors, I can't hope to promise more then a chapter every two weeks. But please enjoy! -Luna_

Carver, the pirate who opened the chest and yelled, was Jack's least favorite man on board- a good thing, because the feeling was mutual. Carver had wanted that gold, and could care less about the girl, who he picked up by the scruff of the neck and sent hurtling across the deck. Jack could see the girl now, and hissed in anger. Carver had had no need to throw her. Only Jack and the captain were watching the girl- Jack felt a strange fascination and slid closer towards her.

She hadn't said a word. She looked like she was about six years old- but she was not happy as a child should be. Her hair should have been thick and dark, but it was dull and stringy. She face was drawn and ghostly pale, with sunken eyes and lips almost blue with cold. She was wearing a tunic top, but it was so large it hung to her knees. Her arms were dangerously skinny, Jack felt like if he wanted to, he could easily snap one. Her cheeks were hollow, and her ankle bones stuck out dangerously. And she was rigid with terror. Jack kneeled next to her- her eyes flickered to him. They were gray, like the sea before a storm.

The crew finished ripping the chest apart- nothing of value. Carver bellowed in rage and turned to her girl. He seemed to blame her for not being made out of gold. She scrambled away from him, and he raised his huge booted foot to kick her in the gut. Somehow, Jack knew that the blow must not hit. Instantly, he shifted his weight so that the blow hit him instead- full in the chest. Pain exploded behind his rib cage and he gagged, but the girl cowering behind him was unharmed.

"CARVER!" Anger filled the captain's words. Carver flinched- he realized who he kicked. Not that he cared if Jack was injured, but he knew the captain did, and he would now probably want Carver's head on a silver plate. The young girl opened her eyes, wondering why the blow had not landed on her. Even though Jack was in immense pain, he was happy. The blow had landed on him, not the girl that could well be as frail as a porcelain doll.

"You lazy crew go and tie this brute to the mast, and Bruiser, I believe your whip needs some exercise. Use Carver's back." Carver struggled like caught fish as the crew dragged him to the mast to be tied their for his "punishment." Captain Sparrow then looked at his son, firm, but with a hint of pride at deflecting the blow.

"Jack, get up. It's time for your punishment- don't think I haven't forgotton. I have the perfect idea. You, my son, need to learn responsiblty." Jack averted his eyes. The captain looked at the girl with a mischievous smiled and he said, "Jack from now on this girl will be your responsibility." Jack's head shot up. "And you WILL take good care of her, understand?"

"Yes sir" Jack said quickly, not even wanting to think of the consequences if he failed to take good care of the fragile girl. The captain nodded then left.

When Jack looked over he realized that the girl was crying softly, and having grown up on a pirate ship, Jack had no idea on how to calm her. So he did the only thing he could think of- he knelt down next to her again.

"Don't worry girl, your in safe now, you've been adopted by the Pirates of the Black Pearl, and we will go through hell to keep you safe." Jack pulled the girl gently to her feet as he led her to a place to sleep. Hor he was tired and figured she probably was too. As she fell asleep, Jack couldn't help but feel protective over the girl who looked so innocent in her sleep. Sleep, he noticed, was the only time she actually looked peaceful. _And I'm her care taker now._ though Jack as he slipped quietly into slumber. _She's mine. _


	3. Naming a Stranger

When Jack woke up, it was still dark. He nestled back into his blankets...he didn't want to get out of his hammock. Unlike all the rest of the crew, the hammock next to his was empty- he didn't have to deal with snoring companions. Jack bolted upright. The hammock next to him was _empty. _The girl was gone! All the things that could have happened to his young charge instantly flooded his mind.

"Oh _buggah..._" He groaned, jumping out of the hammock to the tilting plank floor. He could see a patch of the sky up the stairs, it was reddening in the east, but the sun was not yet up. A quick glance around the room showed no young girls. He let out a frustrated hiss between his teeth and ran up the stairs to the main deck. The girl wasn't visible. He ran frantically from box to box, looking for the girl hiding in the shadow. Nothing was there. Finally he mounted the stairs and ran up to his father's cabin- he was going to ask him. When he approached the door, he hear low muttering from inside. His father wasn't alone in that room. Jack's curiosity overcame him- he pressed an ear to the door.

"Captain, you remember when Javin was on that island for four days, and we picked him up? I'd thought I'd seen the worst of starvation then...but _this..." _It was the ship's doctor, fondly referred to by the crew as Doc Grog. There was a note of concern in his voice Jack had rarely heard before. "And look at these. These whip marks- someone beat this girl."

Jack's breath caught. A red flash passed over his eyes. Someone _hit _the girl? Before he could think properly and stop himself, he slammed open the door. His father and Doc Grog were bent over the desk- where the little girl way lying on her belly, fast asleep. The back of her shirt was sliced open and the two men were staring down at the bony back. Jack crossed the room in an instant and joined them. His father did not say a word. Jack looked down at the girl's back. It was horribly mangled- criss crossed with red lash marks and scars. Jack felt his face contort with rage.

"Whoever did this, I'll _kill _them." The captain could see his sons rage, and shook his head knowingly. _As if the __starvation wasn't bad enough, _Jack thought angrily, _then she was beaten. And often, too, by the looks of it._Jack's face turned redder then a tomato in just seconds, and he quickly left. He felt that if he stayed there, he would try to kill the next living thing he saw.

As the boy walked across the deck the crew moved -for they all could feel his immense anger, and were almost afraid of the ten year old boy. All except Carver were smart enough to move.

"You insignificant' flea bag! You got me into a heap 'o trouble," Carver said angrily at the enraged boy, stepping in his path.

"Move Carver, or I will move you myself." Jack sounded like a demon.

Carver hated listening to anyone, much less Jack, so he stood firm as a rock. Out of nowhere Jack attacked Carver like a rabid raccoon. After he had taken out enough anger, Jack left Carver to lick his wounds. He walked back to his father's cabin to find the girl.

The little girl woke up right after the attack, temporarily forgetting where she was. _Why am I outside of that awful chest? Where am I? _Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Jack emerged that exact moment, she quickly remember she was on a pirate ship.

"Come on girl, lets go get some food," Jack said, not unkindly, "Before the crew eats it all." the child's only response was a faint nod. Jack smiled at her._ She needs a name, I can't call her "Girl" the rest of her life." _Jack thought. He turned to the girl, and knelt to be on the same level as her.

"What's your name?" He asked. The girl said nothing. Jack smiled wryly. "Name...?" Not a sound. She simply watched him. "If you don't give me your name, I shall be forced to name you. Savvy?" She didn't say a thing. Odd- he knew she could make sound. Maybe she just didn't want to... As they walked on the deck Jack noticed that the sun was rising. As the orange, fresh light hit her face, the girl smiled for an instant_. The sun is rsing to shine on her peaceful face. Rising from the east. _Jack thought. He knelt by her again. "...May I call you East?" He asked the girl? Slowly, she turned to look at him. Then she nodded yes. Jack grinned, and they held hands as they fetched their meal.


	4. I Will Be Loved?

East's eyes grew huge at the sight of the greasy meat on the table, but Jack pushed it away from her.  
"Uh uh. You can't eat that." Her eyes begged why, as clearly as if she'd said it, though she didn't make a sound. Jack knew better than to let a starving person gorge themselves- death, most likely, and if not, a pungent need to use the loo, without stopping, for hours. He wasn't going to let that happen to East. Instead, he handed her a bowl of pottage. It was really quite disgusting, but it was the best thing she could eat at the moment. He had one too, just to prove to her that it wasn't all that bad.  
After eating for several minutes with his hands, Jack looked over at East. She was staring at him. _Oh Buggah._ He thought,_ She eats like a lady, don't she?_ In response to his thoughts, East dipped her hand into the food and started stuffing her face. Jack grinned and dug back in. _At least she isn't a stuck up, like some lord._ East lookd over at Jack with her big grey eyes. _Did I do something wrong?._

Jack was confused by the face she was making at the porridge, not of disgust, but...shame, and the fact that she refused to lift her eyes above the bowl. Not being the type to try and figure it out, Jack bluntly asked her. "Hey runt, what's wrong?" he held her chin to make her look at him. East shook her head hastily. "Oh really? Then why are you acting...like...like...like I'm gonna hit you at any moment?" She said nothing.

By evening Jack already forgot her strange behavior. East had been asleep most of the day, giving him time to complete his normal duties around the ship. By the evening he was everywhere and already getting into trouble again. He wished he had made her stay with him, so it would force her to join him in the blame.

_They're all so nice... even though they're pirates, could it be...maybe that this is where I'm supposed to be?_ East was not asleep. She was afraid she would loose her new happiness. _Does this mean that Aunty is now dead and I...possibly that maybe I can..NO will be loved? Or treated kindly?_ All these thoughts flew through the youth's mind as the stars began to brighten. She was afraid of the life she had lead. Afraid that her Aunt might have her beaten again. And afraid that someone might try to hurt the black haired boy who had cared enough to actually help her.

Then East collapsed into sleep. When she awoke, she did not remember her past. All she could remember was Jack, the boy with black hair. If he could be found, everything would be allright.

East laughed. It was the first sound she'd made.


	5. Everybody's Princess

Within a week, East had become the best friend of every rough and tough crew member on board the ship. Everyone but Jack. Jack tried to be kind to his little charge, because it was his duty. To her, to his father. It was his punishment and he must uphold his end of the bargain with his father.

Despite his efforts to be collected, something so rare on his part that the crew began singing annoying love songs when he walked past with East trailing behind him, he soon found himself becoming annoyed with her. She was sweet, yes, and her voice was charming, but she followed him about wherever he went, with the dedication and naivety of a personal slave. She was totally unaccustomed to any part of life, anything to do with death. She did, however, fully understand pain. It was obvious to Jack that she was no ordinary girl. She didn't have the poise of a servant, or the slouch of a peasant. He wanted so badly to take advantage of her innocence and make her do things like his chores, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it.

East could talk her way out of anything. Anything. For a girl who'd been mute a week earlier, the food and companionship were working wonders on her. Jack sometimes blamed the things he did wrong on East, to try and get her into trouble. It never worked.  
"East!" Himeon yelled, looking at the overturned bucket East was standing next to. Jack had pushed her close to the bucket, to make it appear to be her fault. East blinked innocently up at the man. She truly had no idea what was going on. Five years old, four feet tall...Himeon grumbled and refilled the bucket. East was everybody's princess.

Angered at another failed attempt (that made three today) to get her into some sort of trouble, any kind at all, Jack went to into the galley to torment the five brown chickens out of their feather brained minds. He didn't really hate the chickens so much, he need a break from the crew's 'perfect new princess.' Oh how he hated her sometimes.

Meanwhile Captain Jack was watching his sons behaviour, and erupts a hearty, masculine laugh. Unlike his offspring, he knew that someday her loyalty and devotion would be much appreciated, especially if she became a pirate. These traits are rare traits in pirate females, who are mostly cunning women looking only for personal gain and the captain to woe to their bidding.

East was giggling and Jack could hear it from the deck. She was riding on Big Jim's back as he pranced around the deck. He grinned up at Captain Jack.

"She don' wei' but ferty pounds cappin!"

"That's good to hear Big Jim..." Captain Jack's voice was smooth, not rough like his crewmates. "I would hope she isn't too heavy or too lit...I mean, I hope she is growing bigger, and prettier, of course." He winked at East, who grinned with a missing front tooth, a recent tooth, however, had been more lost. No one had found where it had gotten to. East's tooth had simply...disappeared.

Then suddenly one day, out of the blue, the tooth appeared- almost like magic- in the captain's left boot, with the sharp end pointed straight up. What was once a calm morning, became something like this...

_"JACK SPARROW GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT HERE BEFORE I USE YOUR TONGUE TO WASH THE POOP DECK!"_

_How did he know it was me?_Jack quickly got his scrawny butt to his father for fear of the threatened punishment along with the little charge he already had.

Many hours later

After a long speech from his father, Jack grudgingly sat next to the Porcelain Doll. _One day I'll be rid of her for ever and ever, then we'll see who's the crew's favorite_.


End file.
